SessxRin Fairytale 2: The Goose Maid (based on BrothersGrimm)
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: Kagome is the guardian of Princess Rin and her maid Kagura, Rin is promised to the King of the Western lands (Sesshomaru), but when Kagome gets separated from the ladies in the forest she escapes with the help of Inuyasha. When they arrive at the palace, Kagome is shocked to learn to learn that Kagura has become the King's new bride, and Rin has lost her memories, mute,
1. Chapter 1

The Goose Maid

INUyasha FF

Based on Brothers Grimm 'Goose Maid'

SessxRin and InuxKag

Fairy Tale AU

Kagome is the guardian of Princess Rin and her maid Kagura, Rin is promised to the King of the Western lands (Sesshomaru), but when Kagome gets separated from the ladies in the forest she escapes with the help of the king's lord half-brother Inuyasha. When they arrive at the palace, Kagome is shocked to learn that Kagura has become the King's new bride, and Rin is the new castle goose maid with a lost memory and mute! Kagome has less than a week to prove that Rin is the true Princess and get her memories back with the support of Rin's pet dragon Ah-Un.

* * *

_I've seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXOlderRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is a sort of AU, its more of an experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go since the last one got interesting reviews...so here's an __**experimental fairytale**__...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism._

* * *

Once upon a time…there were four kingdoms that went to war with one another for over a hundred years. Mystical creatures, known as demons fought against the humans of the lands to ensure their superiority, yet others saw the errors of such prejudice and banded together to survive. Those years were a turmoil to the lands as they fought long and hard to gain their homes and freedom back.

However, the late King of the West put the war to a halt and called for peace to the lands. Sadly the wise and powerful king was murdered while fighting a duel with an old rival, the lord Takimaru of Setsuna. Takimaru escaped before he was arrested by the courts, and was never seen or heard from again.

The new king of the Western lands was the lord Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the good ruler, and while he was a war hero by his own right…he was also a prideful silent man who held great strength and honor for his family's position. At the tender age of 15 years, he had inherited the throne and brought order to the dysfunctional courts. He ruled with a firm and just hand for his first four years to rebuilding his family's lands and culture, demons and humans living together.

His father had led his life by example when he had taken a human wife after his dog demon wife, Sesshomaru's mother, died in childbirth. His human wife gave Sesshomaru a half-demon sibling, Inuyasha, and both boys were raised together to learn how to fight and protect what was important to them.

Inuyasha's mother, lady Izayoi, had pasted away a year after her husband was killed. After dying of a broken heart, the entire kingdom had mourned many months for the human lady whom was not only beautiful but compassionate and kind to everyone she knew.

Sesshomaru's advisors demanded that he marry to ensure the Inu family line, and produce an heir to ascend to the throne because his younger half-brother Inuyasha refused to take the position, much preferring his job as the general of the entire army of the west. Yet, the counsel was disappointed when both brothers announced that like their father, they wanted to marry for love and honor…and Sesshomaru was already engaged to everyone's surprise.

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

The young dog lord stood next to his half-demon brother as they silently looked out over the mountains of the Western lands, it was a beautiful morning and while the gentle breeze blew their long white hair off their shoulders and backs, but their minds were preoccupied.

Sesshomaru looked down at the old letter in his clawed hands, it was written to him 8 years ago by his deceased Father, inside it contained information about his betrothed.

'…_I looked down and saw her, son. _

_Her dark eyes captivated my attention and her smile warmed my heart. She reminds me so much about your step-mother, not fearing my appearance or claws, showing kindness to all of those around her, and such a wise mind for one so young. Her voice is of a nightingale in prayer at twilight, and her dancing is charming. She has taken me to show off her gardens, like you she enjoys the outdoors more than anything. Even if you don't want to mate with her, I can see you both being good friends. _

_Sesshomaru, I understand that this subject will not interest you…and I understand if you want to hate me for this…but this war has taken so much life and happiness away from not only our people, but our family as well. I miss my mate and sons, and wish for nothing more than to return home to all of you safely. However, I must support our allies in the North and show them how powerful the West truly is!' _

He switched the pages for a different letter from an earlier date, continued to read.

'…_She has grown and I tell you in all honesty my son, she has become a true vision. While her father doesn't consider her a woman yet, I have high hopes. She still loves flowers, sings and dances gracefully, and her spirit is as pure and free as a bird. Her softness should help you loosen your hardened heart…' _

He stopped reading his father's letters with a sigh and looked back at the view.

"So…you sure you wanna do this?" Inuyasha asked, twitching his ears when he heard his older brother sigh and refold the letter again. From the corner of his amber eye, he could tell that Sesshomaru must have reread the letter more than a couple of times due to the multiple crinkles from refolding the letter their father wrote years ago.

Sesshomaru sighed and stuffed the letter back into his pocket, "Father has hardly been wrong…he always was a good judgment of character…"

"Yeah, but what if this princess grew up and she changed herself and became just another snob? She probably just put on an act to be likable for the letter?"

"According to father and the lord of the North, she doesn't know about the letters, nor does she know that the arrangements were made when she was a child…her father wrote to me recently with a testament about her character….Father was correct, she is exactly as he predicted she would be…"

Inuyasha lifted a black brow, "So says her father…for all you know he made all that up just to get rid of her! In all fairness, you should write to him back and tell him you wanna call it off!"

The elder brother folded his arms and looked out over the valleys and forests below, "Its already too late…she's on her way here…Her father claims that she was only told that she was recently engaged for a few months instead of years…She didn't take it well at first, but he assured me that she is still pure and has never been with any men…"

"What about boys? Boys and girls do play together when their little?"

Inuyasha smirked when he got a growl from his brother, "I was jesting with you, alright? Well…just meet with her and see what happens, if she doesn't meet your 'standards', then send her away."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I cannot lose and ally over a fickle woman…"

His younger brother gave his shoulder a squeeze before pulling away, "Hey…don't punish yourself…besides, you deserve some happiness too!"

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

It was a warm summer day to be riding, but two of the three maidens were enjoying the outdoors cheerfully.

"Kagome! Look at that field of flowers! It is true what father said! The lands of the West defiantly have more wilderness, but so beautiful! Do you think they will let me out every day to explore if I asked?"

Her priestess guardian nodded and looked on from her position riding behind the young princess, she and lady Rin had been raised together all their lives so they were naturally close like sisters. People did often mistaken them to be related on occasions due to their personalities, cheerful smiles, and their companionship. They were also well known for being sighted on a two headed dragon demon she had named Ah and Un when she was 12 years old. The fire breathing dragon was a gift to her from her future, yet sadly dead, father-in-law.

Petting the tame dragon on the neck fondly she remembered how the late dog king of the west would always visit her family for both business and pleasure.

While many feared him for being a tall and powerfully dangerous demon, to her the demon was a lovable uncle who loved to spoil her with attention and presents. He always had a deep laugh and smirking smile that warmed her heart every time she eagerly listened to him tell her stories of his home, travels, and his family. She could see the love and tenderness he had for his second wife and his sons, and it only heightened her curiosity of his sons. When he had visited her on her 12th birthday, he surprised her with her favorite gift, and the last one he would ever give her before his death. An ancient baby dragon with two heads that breathed out green fire and flew in the air! She gave each of the heads a name and loved her new pet and best friend immediately, much to her maids and servants' fear. Her father didn't mind at all, and had confidence she could tame the little beast, which she did.

When she had heard the news that the dog king had died, she slept in Ah-Un's stall for days to grieve and didn't emerge until a week later to her father's encouragement. Every year, on the anniversary of the great dog demon's death, she was allowed to leave the castle to ride her beloved dragon around the countryside and weave flower chains to put down on his favorite shade in the palace garden.

She awoke when she felt Kagome lightly pat her on the back with an encouraging smile, she could always count on her best friend and protector, Kagome could always read her mind and moods.

"You nervous?"

Rin slightly shrugged with a sigh as she looked up to the direction of their travels, "When Father told me of my engagement to the great lord's son, I didn't know what to think…I guess…I hope that the new king has traits of his father in him, he was always so kind to me…"

The third member of their party scoffed, causing both ladies to look in her direction. The maid Kagura was flying beside them on a large white feather that she could transport herself on. She was trying to shield herself from the sun with a large colorful fan, looking very annoyed being outside.

The new demon maid Kagura had started serving lady Rin a year ago when she was abandoned by her master and left for dead, by the kindness of her new mistress she had gotten a new position that made her a higher rank as a lady-in-waiting. She was a wind demoness by creation, but she still couldn't wrap her head around why the human princess would insist on caring for her and giving her a rank in a human court. There were other demons and half-demons that had positions in the court of the North, but she was the highest rank of them all. However, she still longed to be around her own kind, demons of high positions over humans. She never said it outloud, but she was raised in a demon tribe where humans were raised for food and slaves, so learning to respect a human lady over her made her sick to her stomach at times.

She opened her painted ruby lips to sigh as she fanned herself, "You should consider yourself lucky…every demoness in the entire country would be more than honored to mate with the fearsome lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin looked at her with wide and curious eyes, "So you have heard or seen him? Please tell me! What is he like?"

The maid turned up her nose away from them, "I have only heard the rumors, but I can honestly say that not only is he the best looking of all the highest leaders, but also the most brutal and fearsome in battle. He will be a sight for sore eyes indeed…"

Kagome glared over the princess's shoulder, "Knock it off Kagura! Rin's the one who is going to marry him!"

The demoness' glare over her fan didn't go unnoticed, "If the rumors are true of him being deadly, he'll most likely eat her if she displeases him once!"

Rin gasped softly while Kagome fumed. Kagura held a small smile behind her fan and killed a flea trying to feast on her neck.

"I will say that my lord is a true gentleman!"

Kagome frowned a looked around, "Who said that?"

"I did! Now kindly remove her hand off me!"

All of the ladies, including the two headed dragon, looked down at the feather Kagura was riding on.

The speck then grew a little bigger till they could see an old and balding flea demon, Rin was the first to speak with a smile.

"Good day to you kind sir, where you be off to?"

"My my, quite the manners of a young beauty! A good day to all you ladies in return, I presume that you are the travelling party of the North?"

Rin nodded before Kagome could stop her with caution, "Yes we are! Are you Myoga? The vassal of the late great dog demon?"

The flea demon gave her a once over before blinking his big bug eyes, "Princess Rin? Is that really you?! Oh milady! How you have grown! My lord always had confidence that you would be groomed into a sweet youth, and he is never wrong!"

Rin blushed and looked down at her hands gripping the reins in shyness, "Thank you Myoga, its wonderful to see you again…"

The vassal bounced from his floating perch to the shoulder of Rin's purple traveling robe, "Good to see you again Ah-Un! Hope your taking good care of these ladies?"

The dragon gave a throaty grunt in reply, making Rin smile.

Myoga looked over at Kagome, "Lady Kagome has grown into such a lovely woman as well, and if I'm correct…you still have a very tasty blood type in your youth-"

Kagome frowned with a cute pout, "Myoga! I told you before, I'm not a blood bank! I'll become a shriveled dried plum once your done with me, I swear!"

Rin giggled at her friend's plight, gracefully coming to her rescue, "Myoga, what brings you out here?"

That seemed to take the attention of the flea off his hunger, "Well, if you haven't heard I am now the guardian and vassal to lord general Inuyasha, the younger brother of the new king Sesshomaru…"

"A half-breed bastard becoming a demon general over demons…pathetic…" Kagura mumbled with a snarel, luckily for her she wasn't heard by her traveling party as Myogoa continued.

"…I have traveled for many days out of hopes of running into you, now we may travel together in another day's time to the palace!"


	4. Chapter 4

…

Sesshomaru stood up from his office table to walk over to the open window overlooking the front gates of his family's palace. He found himself looking off into the distance of the road leading out of the forests. It was the only road of travel that moved past his home and he had a good view of anyone coming and going.

By the early afternoon, his new bride would arrive and in a couple of weeks he would be wed and mated to a beautiful human princess that he had never met except through his father's old letters.

He pulled out another folded letter from his robe to compare with the others he had kept over the years.

'…_you should have seen her face son, it was glowing with happiness over one of the most pathetic looking little dragons you would have ever seen. I may have saved the two-head's live by keeping it from being eaten, but this baby reptile seemed like the most suitable gift at the time. I thought she would be repulsed at the idea at first, but her little smile widened and she had even leapt off her seat of honor at the dinner table to give me a big hug that I wasn't expecting! For a small thing she is very strong! She had knocked me right on my back, in the middle of dinner! I still chuckle over the looks on her father's face and the poor maids! _

_She wasn't even embarrassed by her actions as she giggled and gave me a lick on the cheek to say thank you like a real Inu pup. It must have been from the many lectures I gave her about our culture and clan's traditions, though I must say I am glad she remembered and listened! She even named the small beast and promised me she would care for him herself for the rest of its life! I had to remind her that dragons live longer than humans, but she insisted that if couldn't find a way to live longer she would make sure her future children always took care of that dragon. _

_I know what you are thinking son, and no I am not insisting that you mate with her merely to give her a longer lifespan so she can enjoy her pet longer! I just want you to think about this now that you are of age to think about looking for a life mate. I have talked to her father about the arrangements, but not to little RIn's knowing of course, and we both agreed that if you couldn't find a suitable mate to sit beside you and rule for a few millennia then you must choose to wait a few years till that girl grows up to become a bride…Even humans have standards for age and maturity son, if you choose to have the princess I have been telling you about for all these years…My advice to you is to be patient and remain pure for her sake, she deserves that much respect from you and more. My hope is that you will see and become delighted with her more than I have over the years as a dear friend to her family...'_

Sesshomaru refolded the last letter his father ever sent him and put all the letters away in his locked desk drawer with a sigh.

"Is that even possible, Father? You were always right about many things…I…I need to surpass you in wisdom and power…I don't believe that I can even possess the same emotions you had for your second wife, a human you loved and followed you willingly to the grave…Does this mystery woman truly exist? Or is Inuyasha correct in his assumptions? Am I just a fool who is silently pinning away for something, or someone that doesn't exist? I have waited and been with no other for this…why did I stop looking in my youth? Was all this a mistake, Father? Let this one know if it is…"

The lonely dog king removed his robes before climbing into his feather soft bed; he shut his eyes to sleep with a final thought…a new hope and fear.

Hope for a new loving companion…and the fear that he had fallen in love with a fantasy…

…


	5. Chapter 5

…

The traveling party made camp in a clearing by a running stream where Kagome and Rin found edible mushrooms and caught fish to eat. Kagura said she would keep watch with Myoga, even though she was complaining about the smell of the trout.

Rin and Kagome chatted with gusto as they leaned against Ah-Un as they ate, the two-headed dragon happily munching on sweet grass while occasionally received pets from his mistress.

Myoga had to settle with sucking the blood out of the trout, but he was delighted when Rin offered him her finger to have some of her blood due to a small wound that was already there.

The flea had grown a little bigger and sighed with satisfaction for the small treat, "I thank you for your pains Princess, not as delicious as Kagome's but still very satisfying…"

Kagome frowned and shook her head, "Rin, please don't encourage him…he may become too excited and drain us both!"

Rin and Myoga laughed at her plight, the flea waving his hands, "Nonsense, lady Kagome…I only take a small sip once in a while and need only to replenish myself for a couple of weeks…speaking of which…How on earth did you come by such a wound, lady Rin? It looks like it was done by a needle."

Rin nodded and pulled her hand away to set on her lap, "I had to spare a few drops of blood before I made the trip, Myoga."

"But why do such a thing?"

RIn looked over at Kagome in a pleading manner, who finally sighed and gave a nod while she collected their traveling chopsticks and bowls to wash in the stream. Kagura was still picking at hers so her dishes didn't need to be washed yet.

The young woman began explaining to the flea demon in hushed tones, "Before I left home, Kagome and the monk Miroku explained to my father that if I become separated from Kagome or Kagura, or even Ah-Un, I should have another form of protection…"

Intreged, Myoga leaned closer and lowered his voice as well, "That is a good precaution, what did they plan?"

Rin pulled out a small square of cloth from the inside of her traveling robes to open and hold before him,

"See the red drops of blood? This handkerchief has drops of my blood and my father's, the king of the North. Master Miroku and Kagome used their spiritual energies to turn this into a barrier to protect me from evil spells or any demon's vile powers. However we haven't run into any trouble yet, and me are getting closer to the palace are we not?"

The flea nodded his small head before sitting down on one of the brown scaled knees of her pet dragon, "Regardless of there being dangers or not, it is still better to be safe than sorry…"

The human princess looked up in confusion, "But I have never been in any real danger before…and I've always had someone always looking out for me…I'm not saying my life is dull, I just cannot understand anyone who may have cruel intentions towards me? I don't detest anybody…and I hope I never do!"

The old flea gave a gruff moan, "Hhhmmm, you are an innocent lady Rin, as compassionate as you are, I can only hope and pray you keep a good head on your shoulders when the time comes for you to make a wise choice, as difficult as it will be…you will be queen over demons and humans…not an easy task in this region."

Rin nodded her head solemnly, "I understand, my father's court was the first to accept demons and half-demons in, and I do understand how the old ways are still affecting the younger peoples to hate one another again…I wish I can something more than just marrying the most powerful demon king in the country…"

Their conversation was interrupted when Kagura got to her feet to throw her un-eaten dinner at Ah-Un, the dragon growled at her for disturbing their grazing with a smelly cold fish.

Kagome saw it as well as she had returned from the washing to put the dishes away in the dragon's saddlebags, "Hey! That wasn't very nice! Where are you going? It'll be dark soon!"

Kagura sneered and looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to look for a real meal to my liking!"

Rin patted Ah-Un to calm him down, calling out to her maid, "Be careful!"

…


End file.
